


For Your Honor

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [96]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Bucky taking care of reader after she got into a fight when she heard other agents shit talking Bucky?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 16





	For Your Honor

You punched the sandbag in a one-two combo. There was a thud with every punch and a clinging from the chain that held the bag. You were in the SHIELD gym rather than the Avengers gym. You just wanted a change of scenery for a little bit since you spent a lot of time in the gym being trained by Bucky your mentor turned lover. 

You were so concentrated on your form and your punches that you didn’t notice that there were agents gossiping a few feet from you. 

“-sure, he’s hot, but he’s a fucking ex-HYDRA agent. I can’t believe Captain Rogers convinced SHIELD to let him work with us. Barnes is a monster.” your ears perked hearing the name of your boyfriend, but you didn’t relent on your punches, wanting to appear that you couldn’t hear them. 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. I’m just scared that one day he snaps and kills us all. How do they even know that he’s not still being controlled by HYDRA?”

You clenched your jaw and stood up straight as you spoke up, “Because he went through intensive psychotherapy to ensure that whatever was left of HYDRA’s hold on him was gone.” you turned to face the two female SHIELD agents, who gulped, not realizing one of the Avengers was in their presence, “Bucky Barnes has gone through Hell and worked so hard to be a part of this team. So don’t you _dare_ act like you know shit on him. Don’t you _dare_ judge him when you don’t even know half his story.”

The red-headed agent scoffed, “You’re only defending him ‘cause you’re fucking him.”

A flash of anger went through you as you as dropped kicked the red-head, making her fall onto her back with a gasp. You straddled her legs, holding her throat in your hand while the other was raised in a fist, “I’m not saying that just because I’m fucking him. I’m saying it ‘cause I know him. I know he’s trying to hard to make up for what he’s done. He’s trying so hard to not blame himself for all the people he’s hurt. And you would know that if you bothered to get to know him instead of judging him and gossiping about him.”

“Get off her!” the brunette that was gossiping with the red-head yelled.

“Not until she apologizes!” you growled, staring down at the woman underneath you. 

“I-I’m-” she gripped onto your arm, trying to release your hold on her throat. 

A kick went to your head and you toppled off the red-head. You were a bit disoriented. You slowly turned your head to see the brunette standing in a fighting stance. You smirked, “You really shouldn’t have done that.” and you ran for her, tackling her onto her back and just punching at her gut. 

The red-head finally recovered and aided her friend in taking you down. You can’t help but chuckle at their naivety. You kick off the brunette and start attacking the red-head. Roundhouse kick. Two punch combo. Duck. 

The brunette punched you from behind making you stumble forward towards the the red-head. She took the opportunity to give you a good punch to your cheek, which just spurred you on even more. 

You gave a powerful roundhouse kick to her head knocking her down for the count. You faced the brunette, who suddenly wasn’t so confident anymore in her fight with you. 

“Wanna end up like your friend?” she shook her head, “That’s wise. Next time, don’t talk about people behind their backs, especially those you don’t know the fully story of.”

“What the hell is going on here?!” Bucky’s voice boomed through the gym. He stalked towards you and he roughly grabbed your cheek, making you wince, “What happened?” he glance behind you to see the brunette helping her red-headed friend up.

“We had…a disagreement.”

Bucky gritted his teeth, “Go to the private medbay and wait for me there.” he pointed to two agents that were standbys, “You two help them to the SHIELD medbay. Pronto.” they nodded and wrapped the arm of each agent around their shoulders, helping them get through the gym. 

Bucky caught up with you in the elevator and stood silently beside you. You could feel the anger coming off him. 

When the doors opened, he dragged you by the hand into Doctor Cho’s lab. She moved to approach but he shook his head, “I got it.” he grabbed anti-bacterial wipes, a butterfly bandage, ointment, and ice packs. 

He set them onto the bed where you sat on. He started wiping at the cut above your left eye. You winced at the contact and moved away, but he pulled you back, “Don’t move.” When it was clean, he spread some protective ointment on it and then proceeded to apply the bandage on top. He hiked up your shirt and grimaced at the bruising on your stomach. He held an ice pack there while the other went to your cheek.

“They were talking shit about you,” you mumbled, “that’s what led to the fight.”

“People talk shit about me all the time.”

“I know but…I just…it really got to me this time. They kept saying you were a monster. That you don’t deserve to be here.”

“I don’t.”

“You do. You’ve gone through a lot of shit and you deserve to be around people who believe in you. They weren’t getting that.”

“So what? You had to beat some sense into them? Defend my honor?” he asked in an irritated tone.

You looked down in shame, “Something like that.”

“Doll,” Bucky sighed, “You gotta get a hold of your temper. This isn’t okay. You’ll probably get written up and suspended now.”

You shrugged, “You’re worth it, Buck.”

“You did quite the number on those agents.”

“They’re alive.”

“That’s not the point, Y/N.” he set down the ice packs onto the bed, hands on your shoulders. 

You leaned forward, resting your head against his chest, “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you…since you did defend my honor and everything.” he kissed your head, “You’re off the next mission though.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, yeah. I know.” 


End file.
